Cup of Sugar
by Tickle Me Rainbow
Summary: Who knew Angela was going to get… this kind of Sugar… For Let Love In. One shot.


**Summary: **_Who knew Angela was going to get… __**this**__ kind of Sugar…||_For **Let Love In**|| One shot.

**Disclaimer: **_The Asu does __**NOT**__ own it. 'Nuff said. _

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cup of Sugar**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

His head swooped in, capturing her lips.

Angela had tried speaking against those _smooth_ lips; but one—slightly larger than her own delicate tiny ones—of his hands held the back of her head, firmly pressing them together. There was no escaping this.

He tilted his head, attempting to deepen the kiss, only succeeding in causing Angela to feel lightheaded. Despite this feeling, she decided to give in and relaxed. Her amber-brown eyes fluttering shut, as she inwardly sighed in content. Seeing now that Angela was relaxing into the kiss, strong arms slide down her sides, encircling her waist. In mere seconds they were pressed incredibly close to one another. His arms tighten around her, and her hands gripping his shirt clad chest.

He pulled away for a mere second, pushing her up against the sturdy door. Angela could barely register that they weren't even connected anymore; much too distracted by the hot trail of kisses he left on her neck. That's when he started nibbling on her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Shuddering, Angela unconsciously parted her lips.

He tasted so _sweet_. **Sweet** like _S—_

Amber-brown eyes snapped open.

"W-wait!" she had shoved him away, round cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The brunette was suddenly glowering at the taller male, doing her best to forget how dizzy she felt—ignoring the warmth that was pooling in the pit of her stomach. And deny the fact that she absolutely _loved_ it.

"Yes Angela?" he sounded irritated, even with that cocky smirk. She was astonished at how calm and collected he appeared. The brunette squeaked, trying to avoid those _oh so charming_, lust filled violet eyes. She bit her so to be swollen lip, glancing around her surroundings nervously.

Angela had been the same exact spot when she first arrived at Yolanda's protégé's house. Right at his doorstep a measuring cup in her possession. However, the measuring cup was barely visible in the grass, and she was leaning against his door, looking and feeling quite foreign—her face warmer than the hot summer sun, and her brown hair rumpled.

All she had wanted was a _cup of sugar_.

…And yet she got…**this** instead…

Clearing her throat in annoyance, ready to slap cocky smirk of his _dashing_ face, "I simply asked you for a—"

"—Cup of Sugar. I know, I know." He sighed deeply, running those _skillful_ fingers through peachy locks. If only they had gotten a bit farther, she might have actually been able to run _her_ fingers through that unnaturally colored, wild hair.

He smirked again. Her heart picked up the pace; her stomach doing flips as she wondered _why_ he was smirking like **that**.

"And I was giving you, your _'cup of sugar'_."

"Ah—but Chase—_mphrm!!"_

…

**God**, she was going to develop a _**sweet tooth**_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Ah geez…this was my first time writing a "detailed" kiss scene, and probably the **_**sappiest**_**. I think I tried to make a pun in the ending—so you are allowed to shoot me for that. As I was saying, my first "detailed" kiss scene…I've always been one to write Crack, Comedy, and mildly action-filled scenes. I've NEVER hit the romance genre before.**

**DX Anyway, I've been wanting to write something for Let Love In for quite some time—just to let her know that I enjoy her wonderfully, drama-filled stories…THEY ARE A **_**MUST**_** READ. Especially if you adore Chase and Gill!**

_*NEW*Mini A/N:__ I've gone and edited the One-shot for its little mistakes; grammar and all. Also, I'd like to point out that I no longer have Jimmy, but instead a new laptop. You'll hear more about him when I most likely rant my arse off about him in HGS chapter 4. _

_Oh—and I'd love to thank all the reviewers of this story, with something I'd like to call a Sequel~! Look out for it soon, darlings._

-Blubber Nuggets-


End file.
